


I Saw Maedhros Kissing Santa Claus

by Ollieollieupandfree



Series: Maedhros' Unconventional Family [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollieollieupandfree/pseuds/Ollieollieupandfree
Summary: Elros sees something he shouldn't have and despairs over how to tell a friend.





	I Saw Maedhros Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm sorry that I haven't done anything with this series in forever, so this is me making up for it! A Christmas gift for all those that celebrate Christmas. And something to just ignore for those of you that don't, to read so you can find any tactical errors and make fun of me for it.
> 
> Elrond and Elros are six years old in this.
> 
> Also, Fingon isn't Maedhros and Maglor's cousin in this. He's the son of a close family friend. Or, a former family friend. I needed a way to make them gay for each other without pulling a Turin and Nienor. So there.

 

It was an uncontested tradition that Christmas was spent not with Maedhros and Mahglor’s brothers and parents, but with Maedhros’ long-term partner at the twin’s home. AKA, Maedhros’ house that Maglor and the twins had commandeered four years ago. The red-head didn’t seem all that choked up about having to share his house, though. It was also Christmas tradition that the twin’s commandeered Maedhros’ bed - which Maglor would often say was too big for one person, anyway - and the twins, Maedhros, and Maglor would sleep there together until morning.

 

It just so happened that this Christmas, a few things would be different. For once, Maedhros was not home before Maglor and the twins went to sleep, and so he was under the impression that the three would be asleep when he got home. Elros, however, was not asleep and had instead stayed awake in order to try to catch Santa Claus. However, Elros only came downstairs to watch for Santa after Maedhros had arrived.

 

Maedhros leaned against the doorway, his hip cocked and a small smile on his lips.

 

“Well, well, well,” Maedhros laughed, “Look at you, all dressed up.”

 

“Elros is going to sneak down tonight and try to see Santa,” Fingon answered, “I don’t want him to see it’s just little old me.” Maedhros laughed softly and entered the room. Fingon turned around and wrapped his arms around Maedhros’ waist. Fingon sat down and pulled the taller elf onto his lap.

 

“So,” Fingon said with a comically deep voice, “Have you been a good boy this year?”

 

Maedhros laughed, “Of course.” Fingon smiled, glad to have his partner playing along with his game.

 

“And what would you like for Christmas?” Fingon asked. Maedhros tapped his chin with a finger, and put on a playful thinking face.

 

“Well,” Maedhros said, “I’m not sure, Santa.” Maedhros gave Fingon a coy smile and stood, turning around and making to leave the room. Fingon stood as well and  grabbed Maedhros around the waist, turning him around and pulling the redhead flush against his chest.

 

It was at this moment that Elros crept downstairs in order to watch for Santa. It was also, at this moment, that Fingon pulled Maedhros’ face down and pressed their lips together. And so it was that these two events corresponded in such a way that Elros did not see Fingon’s face, but instead only saw Santa Claus kissing Maedhros who was, debatably, the closest thing that Elros had to a mother. And so, in Elros’ mind, it looked very much like his mother kissing Santa Claus, although this was not exactly what had happened.

 

Elrond was very annoyed to have himself be woken up by his twin far before it was time for them to open presents, and so he swatted at the other peredhel to go away. And so it was, that Elros reluctantly climbed back into bed, and thought about what to do upon waking up in the morning. 

 

❁❀✾✿❃✽✤❋✣❊❁❀✾✿❃✽✤❋✣❊

 

“Did you hear something?” Maedhros asked suddenly, pushing himself up and away from his partner. Fingon chased Maedhros’ ascent by pushing himself up, looking more than a little dazed.

 

“Hm?” Fingon asked, still slightly dazed, “No, I didn’t hear anything.”

 

“I could’ve sworn I heard Elros talking to Elrond,” Maedhros said.

 

“Hm, you’re imagining things,” Fingon said, pulling Maedhros back down.

 

“Probably.” Maedhros allowed himself to be pulled back down.

 

❁❀✾✿❃✽✤❋✣❊❁❀✾✿❃✽✤❋✣❊

 

Morning came, and Elros was far more tired than he would have liked to be upon opening presents. And far more resentful towards his uncle than was right. He was positively enraged upon seeing Maedhros sitting upon Fingon’s lap as he always did. The only time he stopped his silent glaring at Maedhros was when he was smiling and opening his presents. Maglor was positively shocked to see his son glaring at his favorite brother so fiercely. Eventually, Maglor couldn’t take it and dragged Maedhros into the kitchen with the pretense of grabbing breakfast for everyone.

 

“Why is Elros glaring at you?” Maglor asked. Maedhros rubbed at his right wrist the way he always did when thinking, as if he could still feel the shackle that once gripped him so tightly. Understanding dawned on him and the redhead slapped his forehead.

 

“Of course,” Maedhros sighed.

 

“What? What is it?” Maglor asked.

 

“Last night, I could’ve sworn that I heard Elros trying to tell Elrond something. And Fingon said that he wanted to see Santa. Oh, Elros must have seen. . .” Maedhros trailed off, suddenly avoiding Maglor’s eye.

 

“Must have seen you what?” Maglor asked.

 

“Fingon dressed up like Santa,” Maedhros said in Quenya, so that Elrond and Elros couldn’t tell what he was saying, “So that if Elros came down when he was still putting the presents out, he would think that Fingon was just Santa. And I came late, and Fingon and I were flirting and kissing and Elros must have seen.”

 

“So,” Maglor said, “What I’m hearing, is that Elros thinks you’re cheating on Fingon with Santa Claus.”

 

“I believe so, yes,” Maedhros answered.

 

“Well. We’ll have to talk to Elros about it,” Maglor said, marching back into the living room. Maedhros followed, looking more than a little scared.

 

“Elros,” Maglor said, “Are you mad because you saw Maedhros kissing Santa Claus?” Fingon buried his face into Maedhros’ hair, hiding a laugh and making Maedhros barely suppress one as well.

 

“Yes!” Elros exclaimed, “Because Uncle Mae and Fingon are supposed to get married, and now they can’t!” Fingon stopped laughing, and instead was making a cutting off gesture towards Elros. Maedhros remained oblivious to this, and was instead staring in shock at Elros.

 

“And, uh,” Maglor said, “Why can’t Maedhros and Fingon get married anymore?”

 

“Because Uncle Amras said that once you kiss someone, you have to marry them,” Elros answered.

 

“Is that why Maedhros and Fingon have to get married?” Maglor asked.

 

“No,” Elrond butt in, “Uncle Mae and Fingon have to get married because last month, Fingon took us to a jewelry shop and we helped him pick out a ring that Uncle Mae would like!”

 

“What!?” Maedhros exclaimed, whipping his head around to look at Fingon. Fingon spat some of Maedhros’ hair out of his mouth, having been hit with the tresses when Maedhros turned.

 

“Uhm. Surprise?” Fingon laughed, nervously.

 

“But now the ring is stupid, because you two can’t get married,” Elros complained.

 

“No,” Maedhros protested, “That’s, uh, not how it works. You see, that wasn’t Santa.”

 

“What?” Elros and Elrond said in unison, their eyes filling with tears, “Then who brought the presents?”

 

“Ah!” Maedhros looked, panicked, at Maglor and Fingon.

 

“You see, Santa doesn’t come personally to every house,” Maglor said, “But he gives the presents to one of the adults in the house, and they set out the presents. If he didn’t do something like that, he wouldn’t be able to deliver all the presents to everyone in the world.”

 

“So then who was Uncle Mae kissing?” Elros asked.

 

“Fingon,” Maglor answered, “Santa gave the presents to Fingon for him to set out for you all.”

 

“Do all adults who work for Santa dress like him?” Elrond asked.

 

“Of course,” Fingon answered, “It’s our uniform.”

 

“So then you and Uncle Mae can still get married!” Elros cheered.

 

Fingon sighed, and pushed Maedhros to his feet, and then kneeled in front of the redhead. He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket.

 

“This was, uh, supposed to be your Christmas surprise, but I guess the twins kind of ruined it, huh?” Fingon said with a smile.

 

“Yeah,” Maedhros laughed, “Twins kinda do that sometimes.” There was such affection in his voice that Elrond and Elros knew that he was joking.

 

“So, uh, I know this isn’t exactly the tradition of our people,” Fingon said, “In fact, it’s rather Mannish. But I’m kind of scared of your family, and I don’t know how well your dad would react upon seeing mine. Since, uh, they’re not really friends anymore? So, yeah. We’re going with the more Mannish marriage traditions.

 

“That being said.  Nelyafinwë Maitimo Russandol. Maedhros. Will you marry me?”

 

“Fingon Findekáno, I have been waiting for you to ask that for two hundred years,” Maedhros answered, “Yes. Yes, I absolutely will marry you.”

 

“So Uncle Mae doesn’t have to marry Santa?”

 

The adults burst out laughing, and the elflings shrugged and went to playing with their new toys.


End file.
